


The Prince's Mating Season

by rotlicht



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Funny, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [LeoRook/ReoRuku] Ruggie terjebak di dalam lemari baju Leona yang sedang masuk musim kawinnya dan mendapati ketua dorm-nya itu sedang melakukan hal tidak senonoh dengan... dengan Rook Hunt!
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Prince's Mating Season

**_R-18_ **

Bodohnya Ruggie yang tidak pernah peduli dengan hal-hal kecil seperti mengetahui hari apa dan tanggal berapa ini. Atau mungkin ini memang hanya hari sialnya saja? Benar-benar… Dia menyesal telah masuk ke “kandang” singa yang tengah masuk musim kawinnya.

“Ah…! Le-lebih pelan… Leona-ku—ah!”

Seriusan… Ini pertama kalinya bagi Ruggie untuk melihat dan mendengar adegan seperti ini yang dilakukan oleh dua orang laki-laki, secara _live_! Niatnya dia tidak ingin melihat, tapi lama-lama tidak kuat juga untuk mengintip.

Kalau kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa terjebak di kamar ketua _dorm-_ nya, Leona, itu karena dia ingin mengambil kembali _smartphone-_ nya yang kena sita oleh ketuanya itu. Hanya karena dia mengambil _candid_ Leona sebanyak yang ia bisa untuk nantinya ditukar dengan beberapa madol dari orang yang bahkan sekarang sedang… “berperang” dengan si ketua _dorm_ Savanaclaw itu sendiri. Bisa dibilang ini sudah jadi “bisnis” diam-diam yang dijalaninya selama kurang lebih dua minggu ini, dan sialnya, siang tadi, Leona akhirnya mengetahui kegiatan Ruggie dan mengambil paksa _smartphone-_ nya. Jadi Ruggie berniat untuk mengambilnya kembali tapi dia lupa kalau hari ini hari libur dan… tentu saja, kalau hari libur, pasti Leona akan membawa pulang seseorang ke _dorm_ untuk, ya, bercinta semalaman. Ditambah ini sudah masuk musim kawin bagi singa, jadi sudah tidak mungkin ada alasan lagi bagi Leona untuk tidak membawa orang itu ke mari.

Dan siapa orang itu telah membuat Ruggie menganga tidak percaya. Mana mungkin ketua _dorm_ Savanaclaw, seorang Leona Kingscholar yang selalu terlihat tidak menyukai wakil ketua _dorm_ Pomefiore karena tingkahnya yang seperti _stalker_ dan selalu mengganggunya, malah bisa-bisanya jadi… pa-pasangannya??? Selama ini Ruggie hanya mengira Leona membawa perempuan entah dari mana, atau kalaupun laki-laki, dia tidak akan pernah mengira kalau orang ini yang akan jadi pasangan ketuanya. Pokoknya Ruggie tidak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata orang yang selalu dibawa Leona ke _dorm_ untuk diajak bercinta itu ternyata anak sekelas Leona sendiri, wakil ketua _dorm_ Pomefiore, Rook Hunt!

“Sial… Bangun!”

Ruggie yang sekarang bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaian Leona kembali mengintip kegiatan dua orang _senpai-_ nya yang benar-benar tidak tahu malu itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah melakukan kegiatan semacam ini termasuk pelanggaran? Ta-tapi mungkin selama tidak di gedung kampus, tidak masalah kali ya? Entahlah! Ruggie mana tahu yang seperti itu! Dia sendiri saja tidak pernah kepikiran untuk membawa orang lain ke kamarnya untuk melakukan hal semacam ini!

Ruggie lagi-lagi menahan napasnya ketika orang berkepala blonde itu duduk di atas pangkuan sang raja hutan dengan posisi memunggunginya. Tubuh kurus pria itu melengkung hebat. Kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai sosok yang ada di belakangnya, seolah meminta ampun untuk kembali ditidurkan di atas kasur.

“Bagaimana? Ugh… Dalam kan?” Sambil menyeringai, Leona tampak menghantamkan kejantanannya makin dalam ke lubang sang pemburu yang sudah tidak berdaya itu. Rook benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa dengan tusukan tanpa jeda yang diberikan. Semua yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mendesah pasrah.

“Heh! Apa kau mau melihat wajahku? Iya?” Leona menjilat telinga merah itu sensual, yang menyebabkan Rook mengerang antara menerima dan menolak. “Katakan… ugh… dengan jelas, agar aku bisa menurutinya.”

Kepala pemuda blonde itu menengok ke belakang dan berusaha menyambar bibir si lelaki singa dengan susah payah. Sayang sekali sang pangeran kedua tidak mau memberinya serta merta jadi dia memundurkan kepalanya dengan sengaja. “Umh—ah… A-aku—ah—mau dicium… Ah!”

Bukannya menuruti, Leona justru memainkan dua puting merah muda yang menggiurkan itu dengan gerakan memutar. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Rook bergerak makin tidak nyaman di pangkuannya. “Ta-tadi… ngh… kalau aku bilang de-dengan je—ah—las… mmh… kau mau menurutiku!” protesnya tidak terima. Cakaran demi cakaran ditinggalkan di tangan kekar Leona yang masih saja tidak lepas dari puting-putingnya yang malang itu.

“Kan tadi aku bilang wajah bukannya cium,” bela Leona yang langsung dibalas seruan Rook yang agak kesal, “Sama saja!”

“Jelas beda.” Mulutnya terasa gatal. Alhasil, gigitan-gigitan berikutnya Leona tinggalkan di punggung putih yang tadinya bersih sudah dipenuhi dengan bekas gigitan dan _kissmark_ di berbagai tempat. “Kau harus pilih salah satu, antara melihat wajahku saja tanpa menciumku, atau tetap di posisi ini sampai aku _cum_.” Bibirnya sekali lagi mendekat ke telinga yang warna merahnya tidak kunjung hilang dan kembali berujar, “Aku tahu kau tidak suka posisi ini kan? Makanya, pilih salah satu.”

Ini adalah hal yang, jujur saja, tidak begitu disukai Rook dari Leona yang sedang masuk musim kawin. Sudah dasarnya keras kepala, jadi makin keras kepala. Ditambah dia juga memanfaatkan aura alpha yang dimilikinya dengan “sepenuh hati”. Apapun akan dilakukan pria singa ini sampai hasratnya terpuaskan. Apalagi… _cum_ -nya akan lebih lama dari biasanya! Rook saja sudah _cum_ berkali-kali, sampai dia tidak ingat lagi sudah berapa karena tidak sanggup menghitung kalau kepalanya sudah kacau seperti ini.

Pada akhirnya Rook menyerah. Setelah desahan panjang yang menjadi penanda kalau dia sudah _cum_ lagi, dia melirih, “Ngh—ya! Ya! Aku mau lihat wajahmu! A-ah…! Aku—aku mau lihat… wajah Leona-kun!”

Sekali lagi, Leona menyeringai bangga. “Anak pintar,” bisiknya rendah. Suaranya keterlaluan seksi, makin mengacak-acak isi kepala Rook tanpa ampun.

Dengan gerakan cepat posisinya diganti. Leona masih tidak mengizinkan Rook untuk berbaring, jadi mereka tetap dalam posisi duduk, hanya saja sekarang mereka sudah saling berhadapan. Dan akhirnya Leona bisa melihat wajah Rook yang sudah tidak karuan. Beruntung kulitnya putih bersih, sehingga segala macam semburat merah bisa dilihat dengan sangat jelas.

“Kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya, eh, Tuan Hunt?” goda Leona yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Seringai andalan yang memesona itu masih setia terpatri di paras tampannya.

Sambil mengemut puting merah muda yang menggoda di depannya, Leona berkata, “Sepertinya kau memang sangat suka penisku ada di dalammu.”

“Te-tentu saja—ngah!” Jari-jari lentiknya masuk di antara rambut coklat Leona, merematnya lemah karena dia sudah hampir tidak punya kekuatan lagi. Bahkan kakinya sudah mulai kesemutan, terlalu lama di posisi yang menyiksa dan menguras tenaga kedua kakinya. “Apa—apalagi… kalau kita… berciuman…”

 _Dia masih tidak mau menyerah rupanya_ , pikir Leona. Baiklah, karena dia “baik hati”, maka dia akan mengabulkan keinginan pasangannya yang satu ini, tapi tidak gratis, tentu saja. “Akan aku cium kau… ah… tapi setelah itu kau menunggangiku. Bagaimana?”

“Kenapa harus ada bayarannya?!” keluh si blonde, sedikit berteriak. “Kakiku… sudah tidak kuat—mph! Mmh-nnn!” Belum sempat Rook selesai dengan protesannya, mulutnya sudah dibungkam oleh Leona. Tak lama mereka pun beradu lidah, menghasilkan suara kecipak yang begitu nyaring ke seluruh ruangan.

Oh, aku hampir melupakan Ruggie yang masih ada di dalam lemari. Melihat adegan yang kelewat panas ini secara _live_ , sungguh tidak baik bagi apapun yang ada di selangkangannya sekarang. Dia tahu apa yang dia lihat ini hubungan badan antar dua laki-laki yang… sama sekali bukan minatnya. Dia tidak pernah menonton film porno homo karena memang dia tidak ada ketertarikan ke arah sana. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa, memperhatikan dua sejoli yang seharusnya bagai air dan api ini, bisa membuatnya sedikit… terangsang? Ataukah mungkin karena dia melihat yang seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya? Atau mungkin karena orang yang jadi aktor utama di adegan ini adalah ketua _dorm_ -nya yang sama sekali tidak pernah disangka-sangka akan berpasangan dengan orang yang seharusnya jadi musuh bebuyutannya, Rook Hunt?

Yang jelas, dia merasa sangat tersiksa sekarang! Kapan mereka akan selesai??? Ini sudah satu jam berlalu kalau kau mau tahu!

Pergerakan naik-turun yang tadinya cepat, lambat laun mulai melemah dan akhirnya Rook sudah benar-benar sampai di batasnya—Rook benar-benar berakhir menunggangi Leona, sementara singa itu dengan santainya berbaring. Terlihat jelas betapa Leona tidak menyukainya. “Oi, kenapa berhenti? Aku masih belum _cum_ , kau tahu?”

“Uuu…” Leona tersentak, begitu juga Ruggie yang masih setia menonton aksi keduanya. Mereka sama-sama terkejut dengan Rook yang terdengar mulai menangis. “Leona-kun… Kau sungguhan membenciku ya?”

“Haa? Apa maksudmu?” Rook tidak menjawab, dia sibuk mengusap kedua matanya dan setengah menutup wajahnya. Tangisannya makin terdengar dan itu membuat Leona jadi sedikit khawatir. “He-hei… Serius???” Masih tidak menjawab dan malah meneruskan tangisnya yang sebenarnya Leona tahu itu cuma “pancingan”, akhirnya lelaki singa itu membuang napas menyerah.

“Tch, menyusahkan. Di saat seharusnya kau yang melayaniku sepenuhnya untuk malam ini, ujung-ujungnya malah aku lagi yang melayanimu,” protesnya agak tidak terima namun tetap dijalankan. Leona menidurkan Rook dan memberinya ciuman dalam. “Menangis yang keras dan panggil namaku terus. Setidaknya aku akan lupakan sifat manjamu yang satu ini.”

Tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Rook membalas, sang raja hutan langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi maju-mundur. Gerakannya sangat cepat dan kelewat brutal. Bahkan kalaupun Leona tidak memintanya untuk menangis yang keras, sepertinya Rook tetap akan menangis. Bagian bawahnya terasa seperti dibakar dengan api, benar-benar panas dan perih.

Kedua tangannya meraih leher Leona dan memeluknya erat, seolah berharap dengan mempersempit jarak mereka, rasa sakitnya bisa sedikit menghilang. Namun meski dia sedang “dihancurkan” Leona tanpa ampun, matanya yang tajam itu tetap bisa mendeteksi apapun yang ada di dalam kamar kekasihnya ini, termasuk Ruggie yang mengintip dari celah pintu lemari baju si singa. Awalnya dia memang tidak menyadarinya, tapi setelah Leona memberinya kesempatan untuk kembali ke posisi yang membuatnya nyaman sehingga dia berhasil mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit, akhirnya Rook sadar kalau mereka memiliki seorang penonton setia yang sudah sangat jelas ada sejak Rook baru masuk ke kamar ini satu setengah jam lalu.

Di tengah-tengah “kesibukannya” mengatur napas dan desahan, Rook menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas, tak kuasa menahan senyum ketika membayangkan kegiatan bercinta mereka akan memiliki penggemar. Seandainya dia memiliki sedikit saja kekuatan tambahan, mungkin dia sudah tertawa keras sekarang.

“Akh… Rook...!” Itu dia. Akhirnya Leona akan mencapai puncaknya.

Pelukannya dieratkan. Rook berusaha mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga “kucing” itu kemudian berkata, “Ke-keluarkan di… dalam, Leona-kun… Aku… ingin benihmu…”

Mendengar ucapannya yang tergolong berani itu tentu saja membuat Leona semakin tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Terkadang dia harus mengakui kalau kemampuan berbicara Rook di kala seks begini memang yang terbaik karena selalu berhasil membuat seorang Leona Kingscholar merasa terangsang lagi dan lagi, sampai membuatnya ketagihan untuk meminta “jatah” yang berikutnya dan berikutnya.

Dengan beberapa tusukan terakhir, Leona akhirnya _cum_ di dalam, mengikuti apa yang diminta Rook. Dia juga ingin berteriak sebagai tanda kepuasan, tapi karena Leona tipe yang tidak mau kalah apalagi dengan Rook, jadi dia menggantinya dengan menggigit leher putih si blonde yang di mana sudah ada bekas gigitan darinya sebelumnya. Keduanya masih bertahan pada posisi itu untuk sekitar lima menit dengan penis Leona yang masih ada di dalam, hingga akhirnya Leona mengeluarkan miliknya dan menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Rook yang masih berusaha menangkap oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Meski masih terasa sakit, Rook membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan singa kecilnya yang manis. Senyumnya mengembang yang di mana itu membuat Leona merasa tidak senang entah kenapa. “…Senang karena kau menang lagi, eh?”

“ _Non_! Bukan itu maksud senyumanku,” elak Rook. Telunjuknya terulur dan menyentuh bibir Leona yang selalu jadi favoritnya. Dengan suara rendah, dia berkata lagi, “Maaf karena aku baru sadar di detik-detik terakhir kegiatan kita tadi, tapi sebenarnya ada orang lain selain kita di kamar ini.”

Telinga berbulu yang lucu itu bergerak. Dahi si lelaki singa berkerut, matanya juga menyipit. “Di mana dia?” tanyanya dengan suara rendah juga, sambil dengan jahil menjilat telunjuk ramping itu.

Rook masih tersenyum ketika dia memasukkan telunjuknya ke mulut singa itu yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Leona, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, “Di lemari bajumu. Sepertinya dia si hyena kecil.”

Sebenarnya Leona masih ingin bermalas-malasan dan bermesraan sebentar dengan kekasihnya, tapi kalau ada orang lain di antara mereka, rasanya tentu tidak akan nyaman. Jadi dengan agak berat hati, Leona mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap lemari bajunya yang sedikit terbuka. Kelihatannya Rook tidak bohong, dan sebenarnya si blonde ini juga tidak pernah berbohong kecuali terpaksa.

Jantung Ruggie berdebar cepat ketika melihat Leona duduk diam sambil melihat ke arahnya—lemari lebih tepatnya. _A-apa Leona-san… menyadari keberadaanku?_ pikirnya harap-harap cemas Leona tidak menyadari—

“Keluar kau dari sana, Ruggie.”

Um, baiklah. Ini memang akhir dari perjalanan hidup sang hyena kecil Ruggie Bucchi sepertinya.

Menahan takut yang sesungguhnya percuma, Ruggie membuka pintu lemari dengan perlahan. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana dua pasang mata berwarna sama itu menatapnya dengan reaksi yang berbeda; Leona makin mengerutkan keningnya tidak senang, sedangkan Rook justru melebarkan senyumnya lagi karena tebakannya kalau yang bersembunyi di sana itu Ruggie ternyata benar.

Karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Ruggie tertawa renyah. “Ahaha… _Otsukaresama_ , Leona-san, Rook-san,” katanya. Tangannya menggaruk belakang leher dengan canggung.

Rook malah duduk dan melambaikan tangan, bukannya marah karena kegiatan mereka dienterupsi. Dia ini memang terlalu santai atau hanya tidak peduli? “ _Merci_ , Ruggie-kun. Bukankah tadi itu menyenangkan?”

“Kenapa kau malah terdengar senang begitu, hah?” Leona tidak tahan dengan reaksi Rook, mengakibatkan si blonde yang harus menerima sentilan kecil di dahi. Walau tidak keras, tapi tetap saja cukup sakit karena kuku Leona yang tajam itu mengenai kulitnya.

Singa itu turun dari ranjang dan berniat mendekat ke tempat Ruggie berdiri dengan kakinya yang gemetar. “Ke mana rasa malumu itu, Rook? Atau kalian sekongkol juga soal ini?”

“Heee? Mana mungkin???” Rook mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura memasang wajah tidak senang. “Aku tidak berani kalau sampai harus sejauh ini. Lagipula ini kan privasi kita?” Entah kenapa Leona menangkap senyuman Rook itu sebagai senyuman menggoda. “Ruggie-kun… pasti ada alasan tertentu kenapa bisa sampai ‘terjebak’ di lemari bajumu.”

Tatapan tajam dari sang raja hutan membuat keringat Ruggie makin tidak karuan banyaknya. Dengan agak tergesa dia berjalan ke arah pintu kamar sambil berteriak, “Sa-SAMPAI JUMPA BESOOOK!!!” Kemudian berlari dengan tanpa menutup kembali pintu kamar ketua _dorm_ -nya, dibiarkan terbuka lebar.

“ _Tte_ , oi?! Kenapa malah lari?!” Inginnya dia mengejar dan memberi hyena itu pelajaran, tapi biarkan saja. Dia sudah bilang kalau akan bertemu lagi besok kan? Berarti besok saja si kecil itu ditanyai. Leona kembali lagi ke ranjangnya setelah mengunci pintu kamar. Dia tidak ingin lagi ada pengganggu yang datang.

Rook yang melihat Leona kembali dan mulai bergelayut manja kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di pinggang ramping sang pemburu, mengedipkan mata heran. “Tidak dikejar?”

“Malas,” jawab Leona dengan suara yang agak tertahan. Rambut coklatnya menggelitik kulit pinggang dan perut Rook yang lumayan sensitif. Si blonde dengan pelan menahan kepala si singa dengan tangannya dan mulai mengelus rambut yang bisa juga disebut surai yang lembut itu. “Aku juga masih ada urusan denganmu,” sambungnya.

“Oh? Ronde kedua kah?”

“Bukan, bodoh.” Leona langsung duduk lagi. Dengan mudah membuat Rook kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, lalu dirinya juga ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Tangannya masih tidak lepas dari pinggang yang sangat pas dengan pelukannya itu. “Untuk apa membayar Ruggie hanya untuk mendapat beberapa fotoku? Dan sudah berapa lama ini terjadi?”

“Hehe, penasaran ya?” Nyaris Leona menggigit leher si blonde kalau dia tidak cepat-cepat meneruskan, “ _Well_ , kau selalu menolak kalau mau aku foto. Padahal kalau tidak mau lihat kamera juga tidak apa-apa, toh foto model _candid_ begitu sedang tren sekarang, dan aku memang lebih suka yang _candid_ begitu. Dan kalau sudah berapa lama… sepertinya baru dua minggu?”

“…Dan selama dua minggu itu kau selalu menghabiskan madolmu?”

“Dua ratus madol untuk satu foto!” Jawaban riang itu membuat Leona menepuk dahinya dengan cukup keras. Entah sudah berapa ribu madol dihabiskan Rook karena saat Leona menyita _smartphone_ Ruggie tadi siang dan mengecek seberapa banyak foto dirinya yang ada di sana, itu sudah tidak terhitung lagi jumlahnya. Leona jadi tidak tahu harus kagum atau heran dengan kelakuan manusia satu ini.

Sebuah geraman pelan dikeluarkan Leona. “Kau ini… Tch! Baiklah. Hentikan bisnis bodohmu itu dengan Ruggie. Mulai besok kau bisa memotretku sesuka hati.”

Tentu saja mata hijau Rook jadi berbinar setelah mendengar itu. “Benarkah, Leona-kun?! Kau sedang tidak berbohong padaku kan?!”

“Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?” Alisnya bertaut. Sang raja hutan mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di tulang selangka Rook. “Besok sudah ada kelas. Waktunya tidur.”

Tak kuasa Rook untuk menahan senyumannya lagi. Tadinya dia ingin membalas pelukan Leona, tapi tangannya malah terasa gatal untuk berbuat jahil, jadi dia meremat pelan penis kekasihnya sebelum benar-benar memberi pelukan erat. “Aku tidak yakin hormonmu itu sudah hilang semua atau belum, tapi ya sudahlah. Kita akan tidur sa—akh! Eh?!”

Tanpa diduga, Leona bangun dan menahan Rook di bawahnya. Kedua tangan Rook diletakkan di atas kepalanya dan ditahan hanya dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai menjelajah bagian bawah Rook yang masih basah dan lengket oleh cairannya. “Sepertinya aku memang butuh ronde kedua,” bisik Leona sambil menyeringai nakal. “Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau besok tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar.”


End file.
